


His Own Glory

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Treason
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La sua non era superbia ma una semplice visione degli eventi.
Relationships: Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca/Ash Tyler | Voq, Mirror Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca





	His Own Glory

La sua non era superbia ma una semplice visione degli eventi.

Gabriel Lorca aveva dato tutto sé stesso all’impero e ne aveva ricevuto in cambio ben poco. Si era però preso la sua rivincita, oh se se l’era presa. Prima aveva sedotto Michael, adorabile, piccola e ingenua Michael, pur essendo la pupilla dell’imperatore Michael era del tutto ignorante degli aspetti del mondo ma soprattutto condivideva le sue idee. Entrambi erano convinti che la debolezza dell’impero si potesse sistemare e che l’imperatore si stava dimostrando una donna fin troppo sentimentale per impedirne la caduta. L’aveva vista crescere, sapeva di essere una figura paterna per lei ma questo non l’aveva fermato, e perché avrebbe dovuto fermarsi quando tutto quello che doveva fare era allungare e mani e attendere?

Prima di un’amante aveva bisogno di un’alleata ma quando Michael aveva fatto la prima mossa … chi era lui per rifiutare?

Tra le lenzuola avevano elaborato il loro piano, per salvare l’impero l’unica soluzione possibile era uccidere l’imperatore e prenderne il posto, crudele ma non avevano alternative. Gli dispiaceva per Philippa che conosceva da anni ma …l’impero veniva prima di tutto, persino prima della fedeltà all’imperatore. Quando avrebbe preso il potere l’avrebbe ricordata come meritava ma la guida dell’impero spettava a lui, solo lui la meritava. Michael sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco ma poi …ce ne sarebbero state così tante di donne disposte a offrirsi a lui una volta imperatore, Michael era solamente un mezzo; un mezzo delizioso ma pur sempre un mezzo.

Poi era andato tutto per il verso sbagliato ma era comunque riuscito a sopravvivere. Gli dispiaceva per Michael ma ogni colpo di stato aveva bisogno di un martire e lui non era disposto ad immolarsi, lui era stato chiamato ad uno scopo più alto. Stamets avrebbe pagato con la vita per il suo tradimento, di questo era più che sicuro.

E poi si era ritrovato in quell’altro mondo, un mondo così simile eppure così diverso da quello che aveva lasciato da dargli il voltastomaco. La Federazione Galattica era una bestemmia, la sola idea di un’unione dei vari pianeti senza che nessuno avesse nulla da obbiettare era blasfema, quel mondo meritava di bruciare e ogni singolo giorno passato in quell’universo era una punizione che un uomo come lui non meritava e per cui Stamets e l’imperatore avrebbero pagato quando sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa.

Erano così stupidi, tutti loro, avevano creduto senza alcuna difficoltà alle menzogne che aveva raccontato loro, la sua controparte marcisse pure nel suo mondo, lui avrebbe compiuto grandi cose anche per lui ma quel Lorca era un debole. Avevano creduto tutti, nessuno escluso, alla storia che aveva raccontato, che avesse preferito distruggere la Buran piuttosto che consegnarla al nemico, poveri, patetici sciocchi. Avevano persino creduto alla faccenda della ferita, quell’universo aveva colori troppo forti per i suoi occhi ma nessuno aveva fatto più di due domande, meglio che lo credessero un pavido, un uomo che aveva scelto di sopravvivere invece che morire con il suo equipaggio e la sua nave, così gli avrebbero lasciato libertà d’azione, più era isolato all’interno della flotta e meglio era per lui. Come se loro meritassero di stare in sua compagnia, nessuno della Federazione meritava di stare in sua presenza, erano solo degli esseri patetici che avrebbe schiacciato con piacere.

Aveva così chiesto la possibilità di arruolare e aveva cominciato a cercarla, la Michael di quell’universo. Era rimasto meravigliato nello scoprire il suo legame con Philippa e sotto sotto gli dispiaceva che la donna fosse morta, ucciderla con le sue mani sarebbe stato l’inizio perfetto del suo piano ma doveva sapersi adattare.

E così aveva atteso, fino al momento giusto in cui apparire e proporle di tornare in servizio sulla Discovery, e come aveva immaginato l’altra aveva accettato, fidandosi di lui. Non era malleabile come la sua Michael ma anche lei non chiedeva altro che trovare qualcuno di cui fidarsi e che la perdonasse, e lui era stato più che disposto a recitare quel ruolo. Sedurla non sarebbe stato facile ma per fortuna aveva trovato qualcun altro per quello.

Ash Tyler era perfetto, così ingenuo, così giovane e così fiducioso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui. Lui era il suo salvatore, l’uomo che lo aveva salvato dai Klingon e che gli stava dando i suoi tempi per guarire ma senza intromettersi. L’altro non chiedeva di meglio e tempo poche settimane ed era stato lui a fare la prima mossa. Solitamente non preferiva gli uomini come compagni di letto ma Ash Tyler meritava una ricompensa e concedergli del sesso era il minimo, sapere di fare ancora quell’effetto su un uomo così giovane era intossicante, alimentava così bene il suo ego. Il modo timido con cui l’altro gli aveva chiesto di baciarlo lo aveva fatto sentire potente come i primi tempi del corteggiamento di Michael, la stessa capacità di manipolazione e di ricerca edonistica del proprio piacere che tanto adorava. L’altro gli aveva persino chiesto il permesso di esprimergli la sua ammirazione e la sua riconoscenza, un agnellino adorabile. E dotato di una certa abilità aveva pensato la prima volta che Tyler si era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, la sua abilità era apri solo alla voracità con cui succhiava il suo sesso, quei rumori erano osceni aveva pensato lui prima di prendergli i capelli tra le mani e scopargli la bocca.

E quando si era infine deciso a scoparlo … un esserino bisognoso ed esigente che aveva assecondato ogni sua fantasia come Michael, la sua Michael, mai avrebbe fatto. He si trattasse di fare l’amore lentamene, scambiandosi baci e carezze o che lo piegasse a novanta sul letto per poi prenderlo con forza, o anche farlo salire su di sé e godere della sua vista mentre l’altro lo cavalcava, Ash Tyler era semplicemente perfetto.

Avevano trascorso diverse notti interessanti loro due ma ora aveva un’altra priorità: casa. Era finalmente tonato dove meritava, nel suo universo e avrebbe ricominciato la sua lotta, l’impero si sarebbe risollevato grazie a lui e tutti lo avrebbero ricordato come il migliore, il salvatore e tanto altro, non gl’importava ma voleva che si ricordassero di lui. Doveva ancora pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto di Michael, era l’esca perfetta per attirare l’imperatore ed era deciso a servirsene, in quanto ad Ash … beh, posto nel suo letto ce n’era ed era determinato a tenerselo, sul ponte di giorno e nel letto la notte.

Ci avrebbe pensato meglio dopo, ora voleva godersi quel momento. Casa, finalmente era tornato dove meritava, tutto era perfetto e lui avrebbe dimostrato di essere il migliore pensò Gabriel Lorca, se non lui chi? Se non ora quando si disse prima di contemplare nuovamente il suo universo, a breve quello sarebbe stato il suo impero e nessuno lo avrebbe fermato.


End file.
